Because it's love
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Because if you're in love everything is possible/Detective AU/MayaShi/HoutaEru/English my secon language/RnR?


Summary: Because, when you're in love everything is possible HoutaEru/SatoMaya

disclaimer: Not Mine.

.

WARNING: OOC, Typo

English is my second languange, sorry for the wrong grammar.

.

.

"We lost them!" Eru said, Mayaka grumbling "Is _every_ thief in this world _is_ hard to catch like this?" Mayaka asked, this is the second time they lost the two thief- Houtarou and Satoshi, Eru just smiled a bit "We wil catch them next time..," she said, the Poirot girl is sighed in frustation "Next time..," she said heavily.

Eru bring Mayaka to the new restaurant-for refreshing their thought, there's still two thief left, but for heaven's sake _two_ and it's so hard to catch, Houtarou and Satoshi- the thief Houtarou is called Lupin.. well, true, he's a gentleman but still- he's a thief and Satoshi called Moriarty, they're just a perfect partner.

While Mayaka and Eru was duo best detective- they called Holmes and Poirot, but still, there's two thief that they haven't catch.

"Anything you want to order Mayaka-san?" Eru asked "Anything is okay," Mayaka said "You looked pale, are you okay?" Eru said "I just frustasted... how come _we_ lost them? And it was the _second_ time! The _second_ Eru!" Mayaka said, Eru just smiled in apology "We may asked to take a break if you want... a vacation perhaps?" Eru asked, Mayaka nod "That sounds good..,"

After Eru called the waitress, they order some ice cream and going home-packing for the vacation.

* * *

They got a vacation to the beach, after put their things to the hotel, they sleep, since it's already night, they decided-tomorrow they'll have fun in the beach.

Or _that_ was what they thought.

The next day-they put on they sunblock- and they clothes, Mayaka sigh in relief "Eru, I'll buy some ice cream, do you want one?" Mayaka asked, Eru nod "I'll have... vanilla," Eru said, Mayaka nodded and going to the ice cream stand.

Eru continued seeing the seas until someone lift her chin up, forced her to look up, she was surprised when she knew who did it "L-Lupin!" she said "Shush, you don't want me to get busted right?" he only using his swim trunks and a plain white shirt, Eru try to get out from his grasp, but no work-Houtarou is too strong "Calm down now, I'm not going to violated you _or_ anything," Houtarou said "Should I _believe_ you?" Eru asked, she look at him with a sharp look, Houtarou sighed "Please Eru, I know you're on the vacation, me too," he said.

"Let go of me..," she said "Please it's..., ugh, let go.. it's.. bad...,", Houtarou raised an eyebrows "What do you mean?" he asked.

Slowly, Eru bring his head to her shoulder, so she can whispering something "It's embarassing you know, everyone is watching..," Eru said, as finnaly he snapped and letting Eru go "S-Sorry," "Heh, I'm not accepting that!" she said "Since we are on a vacation, why don't you call me by name?" "Eh!?" "Houtarou, you know right?" Eru blushed until her ears "Wh-Wh-What..," Houtarou whispered "You don't want anyone know about your identity aren't you?" Houtarou ask, she just nodded "W-Well then, Ho-Houtarou,"

"Hey! I haven't accepted your apology," Eru said, Houtarou sighed "I'll make you," he said "How?" Eru asked,"With this," in a second, Houtarou lips are on her, it was only a few second before they broke the kiss "Don't tell that Poirot I'm here 'kay?" "Until then, Eru," he said, going away, leaving Eru shocked, her faces was all red "Eru! I bring you Ice Cream! Hey, why is your face?" Mayaka asked, Eru didn't answer "You Idiot," she said.

"Did you say something?" Mayaka ask "Ahh! N-No!"

* * *

Night is coming, Mayaka took a walk, Eru is already sleeping in they room "I _must_ catch them next time I met them!" Mayaka said.

"Catching who~?" a familiar voice heared.

Mayaka turn her head "M-Moriarty!?" "Call me Satoshi, oh hey Mayaka~ I've been watching you all this day~," he said with a sly smile "Y-You what!?" Mayaka asked "Hey, don't need _that_ shock," Satoshi said "YOU have been watching ME of all people! Why me!?" Mayaka asked, Satoshi just chuckling "The reason is a _secret_ ," Satoshi said.

"If you here.., then must be that Lupin here right!?" Mayaka asked "Yep, but it's not a perfect time for catching someone during they vacation," Satoshi said "Wait, you two have a vacation too?" Mayaka asked "Of course we are! A thief is needed a vacation too," Satoshi said "It's unbelieveable," Mayaka said "It's a reality Mayaka~ face it," Satoshi said.

"I won't!" Mayaka said "The stars looks beautiful tonight," Satoshi said, even if Mayaka hated him-she agreed with him the stars looks beautiful tonight "Yeah," she said.

Satoshi looking at her then sighed "Mayaka, the reason I see you of all people..," "Yes?" "Because this,"

Satoshi lips are on Mayaka in a second.

* * *

Eru waking up first, she take a shower then she decided for seeing the beach, there's already a lot of people even if still morning.

"Oi," someone hit her head with a cane of soft drink "Houtarou, am I right?" she turned back, Houtarou nod with his boring face "Yeah, here you go," he give her the soft drink, she accepted it "...No poison or other?" Houtarou a little bit surprised "Of course not, what are you expecting? Sedative?" Houtarou ask "Nah, probably, something like that," Eru said as she opened the drink Houtarou's give.

Houtarou just sighed "Hey, yesterday..," Eru start their converstation "Yes?" Houtarou ask "Wh-Why'd you kiss me?" Eru asked, while blushing, Houtarou blushing too "Well.. I said I'll make you forgive me right? So-," "Yes I know! But what.. with a k-kiss!?" Eru asked "Calm down, what else you want me to do? Bowing then served you?" Houtarou said "I thinks that will do," Eru said "Not happening!" Houtarou said, a little bit scared.

"Where's Poirot?" Houtarou asked "She's still sleeping, I think she tired," Eru said "Mhmm.. I see.. but Satoshi, he still sleeping too, don't you think something happened between Satoshi and Poi-,"

Eru placed her finger in his mouth "Stop saying Poirot, call her Mayaka," Eru said, Houtarou a little surprise and nod "But, then, if something _did_ happend to them...," "What did happend?"

Houtarou shook his head "Who knows," he said.

"Maybe.. something... romantic,"

* * *

Mayaka waking up and found Eru's gone, she take a quick bath then she going outside.

She try to remembered what happend last night-

 _I walking outside.. seeing the stars... met with... Moriar- I mean.. Satoshi then he.. kiss me?_

Her face was red until her ears when her memory going back-that night.

"Oh! Mayaka~!"

She looked up, meet a boy with a red hair "Kazuki?" her childhood friends greet her "I didn't expected meet you here! Really, it's already long time huh?" he asked, Mayaka nod "Mayaka?" she look at her left side "Satoshi?" Mayaka ask "Who's this Mayaka? Your friend?" Kazuki asked, Mayaka nod again "Oh! I'm Kazuki Atsushi, nice to met you Satoshi-san," Kazuki said, Satoshi nod "Nice to met you too Kazuki-san," Satoshi said.

"Bye then," Satoshi said.

"Satoshi...,"

* * *

Eru got annoyed by girls, they surround Houtarou, she keeps her figure calm, but the actual feeling she's annoyed-or you could say... jealous.

"Eru? Am I right?"

"Mika!?" she surprised meeting Mika-her first love, and her crush "Hey," Mika said, they got in the same school-Elementary, Junior High, Highschool even the University, she blushed "Are you alright? Your face is red," Mika said "I-I'm okay! Really," Eru said nervously.

"You want to walk around?" Mika ask, she nod fast, then, they was gone.

Houtarou look at them with an irritated look "Tch..,"

"I see you Houtarou," he jumped when seeing Satoshi "Oh, you," Houtarou said "Who did you expected? Eru~?" Satoshi ask "N-No," Houtarou said "I see..," Satoshi said "C'mon! We're here in a vacation! Why don't you swim?" Satoshi ask "Not want to," Houtarou said "Fine then," Satoshi jumping into the water, while Houtarou resting under the beach umbrella.

In the other said, Mayaka and Kazuki walking togheter-made Satoshi jealous, he tried to ignore them, but he just can't, after a few minutes, Satoshi choose to walking to the beach and sat beside Houtarou who's looking up at the sky, with an empty look.

"Love is complicated... right?" Houtarou asks, leaving Satoshi confused "Yes, but... I don't know you can love?" Satoshi ask, and it made him got a smack behind his head "Ow.. ow.. okay, I'm kidding, but.. who's the one you love?" Satoshi asked, Houtarou didn't answer, he blushed "E..u..," Satoshi heard Houtarou said something "What?" Satoshi ask "Eru," Houtarou said, Satoshi is shock "How'd you-!?" Houtarou give him a glare, and he's shut his mouth "But wow, I'm never expecting you and Eru," Satoshi said.

"How about you and Mayaka?" Houtarou ask "She's with her old friends- Kazuto, Kazuki or something," Satoshi said "I'm planning to confess to Mayaka tonight," Satoshi said, Houtarou pat his back.

"Way to go, man,"

* * *

"Why did you call me here?" Mayaka asked, the sun is almost down "I... want to say something to you," Satoshi said, Mayaka give him a confused look "And what is..?" Mayaka asked "Mayaka, I already feel this since Junior high..," "?"

"I.. I like...," Satoshi shook his head "No..," "I love you,"

Mayaka's eyes widened "Sa-," "It's okay, I understand if you love that Kazuki guy, I just.. want you to know okay?" Satoshi grinning-somehow, it was a grin of pain.

When Satoshi walk away, Mayaka tug his shirt and suddenly kiss him.

"You Idiot, I love you too,"

* * *

Eru was giving a letter-it say it was Mika who's write it, she happily walking towards the whale-shaped rock, very next to the sea, when she waited, someone pushing her from behind "Sorry Eru," the last things she see is Mika-and a girl with blond hair.

And somehow, she heard a voice call her name...

" _ERU!_ "

And Everything become black...

* * *

"...ru...Eru! Please..! Wake up!"

Eru coughing then slowly her eyes is opening, seeing Houtarou without his shirt "Hou...ta..rou?" Eru asked, her body is wrap by a grey jacket-must be Houtarou's jacket and a blue shirt-covering her swimsuit "Eru, are you okay?!" Houtarou asked, Eru slowly start to crying "Shh, it's okay I'm here..," the Lupin hugged her "Why did you save me?" she ask.

He looked at her "I...," "Why? I'm a detective and you're a villain! Why did you save me?"

"Eru..," "Why did you... I...,"

Houtarou tighten his hug "I Love You, and that's all the reason why..,"

Then, Eru passed out.

* * *

"ERU!? Houtarou! What did you do to her?!" Mayaka asked "Calm down, it wasn't my fault, I'll tell you later, now, we have to lay her down," Houtarou said, Satoshi nodded, after that, Houtarou and Satoshi stayed in the girls room a little.

"So? What happend?" Mayaka asked "Well.. she met her friends Mika.. then..,"

.

.

.

Eru starts opening her eyes slowly "Ah! You're wake up! How's your feelings?" Mayaka ask, she brought some food "A.. little better...," Eru said "Mayaka... where's.. Houtarou?" Mayaka surprised by the question "He and Satoshi going to they room a few minutes ago, oh yeah, Houtarou give me this," Mayaka giving Eru a box, when she open it, a chocolate with a notes;

 _I know you like this chocolate, eat it ok? And get well soon,_

 _Houtarou._

"I think he love you Eru," Mayaka said "Y-Yeah," Eru said "You know, Satoshi dan Houtarou agreed, we will catch them next time, probably, next week, and with that, they're given 2 years punishiment," Mayaka said "2 years? Isn't that a little bit early?" "Hm-m, I think so, but they giving all what they stole back," Eru nodded "I see...,"

"I'll going now," Mayaka said "Where?" Eru ask "I had part-time job, singing, you want to come?" Mayaka ask, Eru nodded happily "Okay!"

* * *

"Isn't that Houtarou and Satoshi?" Mayaka asked, she point the at two boys-they're singing "You're right..,"

 _And if you, you want me too, let's make a move..._

 _Yeah, so tell me girl if evertime we to-o-uch...You get this kind of ru-u-sh_

 _Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

"I like they voices!" Eru said "Yeah! It's alluring!" "And I love the songs!"

Mayaka and Eru goes to the backstage, they changed they clothes, and put some hair clip "Mayaka.. what song will we sing?" "Hm, you right! I haven't thinking of it..,"

"We will have to sing 2 song... I would prefer 'You Belong With Me' how about you Eru?" Mayaka asked "Let's see... I would pick 'I Will Fly' is that okay Mayaka?" Eru asked, Mayaka nodded "Well, we're next...," "Yeah,"

* * *

Houtarou and Satoshi going to the backstage, Houtarou see Eru's sandals and Mayaka sandals "Isn't this belongs to Mayaka and Eru?" Houtarou ask "Hm? You're right! Did you think.. they probably...,"

 _...So, why can't you see, you belong with me.., you belong with me..,_

"It's Mayaka!" Satoshi said "I didn't know she can sing too," Houtarou said "That's was bad Houtarou," Satoshi said "Well sorry the-,"

 _...I will fly into your arms.. and be with you.._

"Wow~! Eru's singing is beautiful~!" Satoshi said, Houtarou nodded "Hey.. isn't it's the time we need to go?" Houtarou ask, Satoshi nod "I have something we have to do first,"

* * *

"That's was tiring..," Eru said as she goes back to her room, Mayaka's buying some souvenir.

"What is this?" Eru asked, there's was a bouquet of roses, the ones is pink roses and the other one is red roses "...,"

"ERU~! I buy some.. Eru?" "Mayaka.. we got a letter from Satoshi and Houtarou," Eru said "Eh? What's it's all about?"

 _Afternoon Milady~!_

 _Well, first, we apology to the two of you, we already going home, and.. we will said thank you too, why? Because the memory you two give to us is unforgetable, don't worry, we will meet again._

 _Also, sorry, when you're going home, we will not doing criminal to our city, but America, we will back, hey! But it wasn't criminal at all, we will give them the diamond crown we stole._

 _For Mayaka, hey don't worry 'kay? I still Love you~! We will met again~ I'm sure-Satoshi Fukube (P.S. I haven't give you my family name isn't I?)_

 _For Eru, if you still thinking about that Mika, I'll wait for you, I'll wait until you can accept me, I'll always, love you- Houtarou Oreki (P.S. I have a big sister in my house, you could ask her about me if you want)_

 _Well, this roses are for sorry, and our present for Eru's and Mayaka's birthday._

 _G'bye_

 _Satoshi Fukube the Moriarty_

 _Houtarou Oreki the Lupin._

Mayaka and Eru crying, "We will met..,"

"I Promise,"

* * *

 _2 years later..._

Eru's and Mayaka's 22 years old now-they still beautiful you could say, they looked like a highschool girl, after clearing Missy chase-they heard that Houtarou and Satoshi is catch too by Fuyumi Irisu.

Mayaka is alone at the street now, she just finished buying groceries.

Suddenly, someone warp her from back "WHO ARE-,"

"Miss me my lady?"

Mayaka eyes widened "S-Satoshi..,"

Satoshi give her the same smirk from the first time they met "Hello milady, I keep our promises right?" Satoshi asked, Mayaka's tears is rolling down her cheek "You Idiot!" Mayaka said, as finnaly she returned his hug and they kissed.

* * *

Eru just can't sleep, it was already April and Houtarou isn't back yet, she tried to sleeping, but she can't suddenly, wind come from the windows-beside her, she pretty sure she already lock it and when she turned back-

"Hey,"

Eru's eyes widened "You can't sleep?" it was Houtarou, he asked her with the same expression, but in the end, he smiled "I miss you," he said.

Eru's crying again, the, she brought Houtarou into a hug "I miss you to, moron," she said, Houtarou returned her hug "It's late, come on, sleep," Houtarou said "I won't!" Eru said "Eru..,"

"I want sleep with you," Eru's faces is red, Houtarou is surprised "Well, okay, then?" and they both sleeping.

* * *

The next morning- Eru's wake up, she found a roses beside her-it was where Houtarou sleep "That Idiot..," Eru said.

A note was placed to;

 _9\. Park. Blue. . 13. Sakura Tree. Ask Mayaka._

 _Houtarou :3 P.S. I pretty sure you could guess it, met me and Satoshi there._

* * *

"I don't know... park around Kamiyama is many..," Mayaka said "9.. as in.. 9 A.M. or P.M.?" "Maybe.. I think it's P.M. There's no point A.M. You wake up 9 o'clock right? And now, is already 12.55 P.M.," Eru nod "So... we guess 9 is 9 P.M. Night huh?" Eru ask "Next.. Blue? And White? Dress and.. 13? What it's suppose to mean?" Mayaka ask "Blue, White and Dress is probably... a dress with a colour of blue and white right?" Eru ask, Mayaka nod "But 13..?"

TING TONG!

The bell is ringing, Mayaka goes checked up who's it "Yes?" "It's a package for Eru and Mayaka," "Ok, We are Eru and Mayaka," "Please sign here,"

"Eru! It's a package for us! What is inside?"

"A dress!" "And the colour is blue and white!" Eru said.

"Good, it's solve but 13.. Eru, what time is now?" Mayaka ask "...13.00 wait.. 13 as in.. 13.00?" Eru ask, Mayaka nod.

"Next... sakura tree? Hm... There's around 20 Park around Kamiyama... but only 5 park have a sakura's tree..," Eru said, Mayaka is thinking too "Hm.. Sakura tree..?" Mayaka, suddenly she ask "Eru, what date is now?" "3 March?"

"Do you remember this day?" Mayaka ask, Eru nod "I know which park it is,"

* * *

"I know you two would come," a man come from behind a tree-he wear a white shirt and blue jacket-another one wear a blue shirt and white jacket "What did you two want? It's embarassing.. wearing this dress..," a chocolate-haired girl said, her pink eyes is looking at the ground "It's looked cute in you," the man with blue jacket said.

"So what did you two... want? Houtarou? Satoshi?" Eru ask "Nothing~! We just want to talk with you guys, right Houtarou?" Satoshi ask, Houtarou nodded.

They both took their beloved girl's hand, then look at them.

"Will you marry me?"

Satoshi and Houtarou-said it togheter "You two..,"

"It will always be _yes_ you know,"

* * *

 **...RnR?**


End file.
